


Learning Experience

by Burrahobbit



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Family Bonding, Gen, Mother-Son Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 07:38:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9711458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burrahobbit/pseuds/Burrahobbit
Summary: "The others told me not to worry. They said you can't be killed," Shaun told her, "and that you'll always come back to me."





	

**Author's Note:**

> A short piece about something Synth Shaun says in-game.  
> If anyone has the exact wording of the quote, please let me know! I wrote it down super quick, so I'm not sure if it's correct.

In Shaun's new life above ground, he'd learned a few things he would have never known living in the Institute.  
The first, and most obvious thing, was that Father and Mom had been close. He could see how upset she was over Father dying, but he also knew that the Institute was bad and had to go. His mom had assured him that she’d never have hurt them if that hadn't been true, and of course he trusted her.  
The second thing he learned was that the Railroad helped synths escape the Institute. Shaun didn't understand why the synths would leave at first - he thought everything down there was at least alright - but his mom explained that the Institute had been hurting the synths, and that's why the Railroad helped them out, which made sense to Shaun.  
The last, and probably most important thing he'd learned was that his mom was unstoppable. In the beginning, he had been scared when Mom would leave for days, or even weeks at a time on dangerous missions to help the Railroad or the Minutemen. When he'd expressed those concerns to Nick and Piper, however, he'd been reassured that Mom was unkillable - she would always come back to him, no matter what stood in her way.  
When he told her as much after she got back from helping one of her settlements, she looked surprised.  
"Oh, sweetie, I... who told you that?"  
"Nick and Piper," Shaun admitted, feeling a bit like he was ratting them out, but not wanting to lie to Mom.  
She shook her head fondly, and Shaun felt relieved that Nick and Piper likely wouldn't be getting in trouble. Mom hugged him somewhat awkwardly, since her armor was partially in the way.  
"Well, they are half-right. I'll always try to come back home, no matter what. I love you, Shaun."  
The boy smiled, his arms wrapped tightly around his mother. "I love you too, Mom."


End file.
